Goblin Dogs/Галерея
Скриншоты S2E13 Marco, Star, and Pony Head stare at fourth wall.png S2E13 Marco Diaz starts to leave.png S2E13 Pony Head 'I thought you wanted a goblin dog'.png S2E13 Marco Diaz 'do you see the goblin dog truck?'.png S2E13 Pony Head 'this is the place'.png S2E13 Pony Head 'I am positive'.png S2E13 Marco Diaz 'for the last 12 dimensions'.png S2E13 Marco Diaz 'go home and make a sandwich'.png S2E13 Star Butterfly points over the horizon.png S2E13 Marco, Pony Head, and Star look over the ridge.png S2E13 Star Butterfly sees the goblin dog truck.png S2E13 The Goblin Dog truck.png S2E13 Star, Marco, and Pony Head look at the long line.png S2E13 Marco Diaz 'a million miles long'.png S2E13 Pony Head 'Kelly's holding us a spot'.png S2E13 Kelly popping out of the line.png S2E13 Pony Head greeting Kelly.png S2E13 Pony Head 'come stand by me, girl'.png S2E13 Pony Head shoving other people in line.png S2E13 Pony Head 'so much catching up to do'.png S2E13 Pony Head pushing Marco toward Kelly.png S2E13 Marco Diaz says hello to Kelly.png S2E13 Marco Diaz 'have you been waiting long?'.png S2E13 Pony Head 'basically like the same person'.png S2E13 Marco Diaz 'you wanna wait in this crazy line'.png S2E13 Marco Diaz nearly struck by an axe.png S2E13 Axe koala 'it's a goblin dog'.png S2E13 Axe koala 'some would kill for a goblin dog'.png S2E13 Axe koala 'I almost killed you with that ax'.png S2E13 Axe koala 'I'm the one who threw that ax'.png S2E13 Tree next to Marco starts to talk.png S2E13 Talking tree points at his roots.png S2E13 Talking tree's bruised and bandaged roots.png S2E13 Pony Head 'had a goblin dog just last week'.png S2E13 Goblin Dog customers look at Pony Head.png S2E13 Roy playing an accordion.png S2E13 Roy singing and playing an accordion.png S2E13 Marco Diaz 'what is happening?'.png S2E13 Pony Head talks about St. Olga's Reform School.png S2E13 Marco Diaz 'did you guys see that little man'.png S2E13 Pony Head 'Marco, you're ignoring Kelly'.png S2E13 Marco Diaz tries talking to Kelly.png S2E13 Marco Diaz put off by Kelly's silence.png S2E13 Interdimensional people continue to wait in line.png S2E13 Pony Head talks as Star hangs from tree branch.png S2E13 Marco Diaz talking with Kelly.png S2E13 Marco 'they're the kids and I'm the parent'.png S2E13 Kelly looking down at Marco Diaz.png S2E13 Apple core falls at Kelly's feet.png S2E13 Marco Diaz asks Kelly for an apple.png S2E13 Another apple core falls at Kelly's feet.png S2E13 Marco Diaz getting angry at Kelly.png S2E13 Marco gets hit by a flying T-shirt.png S2E13 Marco lying on the ground with T-shirt.png S2E13 Roy riding around in Goblin Dogs car.png S2E13 Roy fires T-shirts from a T-shirt cannon.png S2E13 Fuzzy goat creature gets hit by T-shirt.png S2E13 Cat creature gets hit by T-shirt.png S2E13 Rock creature gets hit by T-shirt.png S2E13 Monster woman pointing at her mouth.png S2E13 T-shirt gets shot in monster woman's mouth.png S2E13 Marco Diaz talking to Roy.png S2E13 Marco Diaz asking 'you work here?'.png S2E13 Roy talking with Marco Diaz.png S2E13 Marco Diaz 'we've been waiting forever'.png S2E13 Marco Diaz 'how do we get a goblin dog?'.png S2E13 Roy explains 'you wait in line'.png S2E13 Marco Diaz pointing at the VIP line.png S2E13 Roy explains 'that's the VIP line'.png S2E13 Roy whispering 'it's my boss's idea'.png S2E13 Marco asks Roy how to get into VIP line.png S2E13 Roy 'it's pretty exclusive'.png S2E13 Roy offers to sneak Marco into VIP line.png S2E13 Pony Head refusing Roy's offer.png S2E13 Marco Diaz 'he just offered to sneak us in'.png S2E13 Pony Head 'I thought he spelled something else'.png S2E13 Roy unhooking the VIP line's velvet rope.png S2E13 Roy welcomes Star and friends into VIP line.png S2E13 Star and friends in the Goblin Dogs VIP line.png S2E13 Roy selling Goblin Dogs merchandise.png S2E13 Star Butterfly 'we just want the hot dog'.png S2E13 Roy 'you're in the VIP line'.png S2E13 'Very Interested in Buying Products' sign.png S2E13 Roy explains how the VIP line works.png S2E13 Star Butterfly 'I don't have any money'.png S2E13 Pony Head 'check in my back pocket'.png S2E13 Star reaches into Pony Head's back pocket.png S2E13 Pony Head 'I think that's my keys'.png S2E13 Star Butterfly finds some loose change.png S2E13 Star holding 27 cents and two pistachios.png S2E13 Marco takes out a large amount of cash.png S2E13 Star, Pony Head, and Kelly stare at Marco's money.png S2E13 Star Butterfly 'how much money is that?'.png S2E13 Marco Diaz 'like 650 bucks'.png S2E13 Roy taking Marco Diaz's money.png S2E13 Roy counting Marco Diaz's money.png S2E13 Star Butterfly wearing Goblin Dog shoes.png S2E13 Star and friends wearing Goblin Dog merchandise.png S2E13 Pony Head 'you dropped a ton of cash'.png S2E13 Marco Diaz 'I got us into the right line'.png S2E13 Star Butterfly 'oh, my gosh, look!'.png S2E13 Star and friends reach the front of the line.png S2E13 Star Butterfly orders four goblin dogs.png S2E13 Roy pointing to another wait line.png S2E13 Another long line of Goblin Dogs customers.png S2E13 Marco Diaz 'how many lines are there?'.png S2E13 Roy 'there's just a lot of them'.png S2E13 Roy pointing to yet another line of customers.png S2E13 Miles of wait lines around the Goblin Dogs truck.png S2E13 Roy 'it hooks back like a dog's leg'.png S2E13 Roy 'then you gotta take a number'.png S2E13 Marco demands to speak with the manager.png S2E13 Roy 'certainly, sir'.png S2E13 Roy closes the truck's sliding window.png S2E13 Roy reappears wearing a manager's hat.png S2E13 Marco 'waited six hours and bought all your stuff'.png S2E13 Roy 'you've been waiting for six hours?'.png S2E13 Marco Diaz angrily answering 'yes'.png S2E13 Roy 'some of these folks have been waiting years'.png S2E13 Star, Marco, and Pony Head in complete shock.png S2E13 Roy screaming 'years!'.png S2E13 Roy 'what did my manager say?'.png S2E13 Star and friends 'you're the manager!'.png S2E13 Pony Head frustrated 'forget this'.png S2E13 Pony Head starts to leave.png S2E13 Marco surprised by Pony Head's words.png S2E13 Pony Head looking back at Marco.png S2E13 Pony Head starting to sweat.png S2E13 Marco 'have you had a goblin dog or not'.png S2E13 Pony Head still sweating.png S2E13 Pony Head embarrassed 'maybe not'.png S2E13 Marco Diaz starts leaving for home.png S2E13 Star Butterfly 'Pony Head didn't mean bad'.png S2E13 Star Butterfly 'she's just a liar'.png S2E13 Marco Diaz angrily stomping toward home.png S2E13 Pony Head stopping Marco.png S2E13 Marco Diaz 'that's all we've been doing'.png S2E13 Pony Head looking sternly at Marco.png S2E13 Pony Head 'all of these people have lied'.png S2E13 Axe koala looking ashamed.png S2E13 Axe koala 'I'm not the one who threw this axe'.png S2E13 Stan introduces himself to the crowd.png S2E13 Creatures saying hello to Stan.png S2E13 Stan 'told my wife this was a mink coat'.png S2E13 Bespectacled monster girl 'my glasses are fake'.png S2E13 Bespectacled monster girl 'feels good to let that out'.png S2E13 Yeticorn pulls out his false teeth.png S2E13 Star Butterfly 'look, we've all lied'.png S2E13 Star Butterfly 'there's only one person here'.png S2E13 Axe koala mad at Pony Head.png S2E13 Creatures all get mad at Pony Head.png S2E13 Star Butterfly 'no, no, no'.png S2E13 Star Butterfly pointing at Roy.png S2E13 Roy looking at crowd of customers.png S2E13 Axe koala 'he did lie to all of us!'.png S2E13 Creatures whipped into an angry riot.png S2E13 Roy 'you're gonna lose your place in line!'.png S2E13 Roy firing his shirtzooka.png S2E13 Creatures rushing toward the truck.png S2E13 Axe koala gets hit in the face with T-shirt.png S2E13 Axe koala with a T-shirt on her face.png S2E13 Marco Diaz looking back at axe koala.png S2E13 Pony Head tells Marco to look out.png S2E13 Marco gets hit in the face with another T-shirt.png S2E13 Roy continues firing his shirtzooka.png S2E13 Skeleton guy and rock creature rush the truck.png S2E13 Skeleton guy gets hit with a T-shirt.png S2E13 Skeleton guy blowing apart.png S2E13 Pony Head dodging flying T-shirts.png S2E13 Pony Head charging her magic power.png S2E13 Pony Head firing a magic beam.png S2E13 Roy's shirtzooka explodes.png S2E13 Star Butterfly and Marco rush the truck.png S2E13 Roy stepping on the truck's gas pedal.png S2E13 Goblin Dogs truck starts driving away.png S2E13 Star, Marco, and Pony Head chasing the truck.png S2E13 Goblin Dogs truck drives up a cliff face.png S2E13 Marco Diaz 'we lost him!'.png S2E13 Close-up on Pony Head's enraged face.png S2E13 Pony Head 'grab on, turd!'.png S2E13 Marco Diaz grabs hold on Pony Head.png S2E13 Pony Head carries Marco into the sky.png S2E13 Star Butterfly summoning Cloudy.png S2E13 Star Butterfly riding on top of Cloudy.png S2E13 Roy making his escape.png S2E13 Marco and Pony Head catch up with Roy.png S2E13 Marco Diaz throws his foam finger at Roy.png S2E13 Roy hit in the head by Marco's foam finger.png S2E13 Roy starts losing control of the truck.png S2E13 Star casts Magnificence Marshmallow Mush.png S2E13 Star casting magic on the truck's wheels.png S2E13 Goblin Dogs truck's wheels transforming.png S2E13 Roy's truck's wheels turn into marshmallows.png S2E13 Goblin Dogs truck turns over.png S2E13 Roy falls out of the driver's side window.png S2E13 Pony Head points her horn at Roy.png S2E13 Roy 'goblin dogs aren't real'.png S2E13 Pony Head glaring angrily at Roy.png S2E13 Roy 'I took you for everything'.png S2E13 Star Butterfly 'come on, you guys'.png S2E13 Roy offers to return Marco's money.png S2E13 Marco Diaz tells Roy to keep his money.png S2E13 Star Butterfly 'that was 650 bucks'.png S2E13 Marco 'every time he sees my 650 dollars'.png S2E13 Roy looks up at Star, Marco, and Pony Head.png S2E13 Roy 'I'll just spend the money'.png S2E13 Star Butterfly 'he's right, Marco'.png S2E13 Star Butterfly takes Marco's money from Roy.png S2E13 Marco stops Star from taking the money.png S2E13 Marco Diaz 'we're going home'.png S2E13 Roy watches Star, Marco, and Pony Head leave.png S2E13 Roy starts to laugh.png S2E13 Marco Diaz looking back at Roy.png S2E13 Roy laughs as Marco's money blows away.png S2E13 Roy laughing in Marco Diaz's face.png S2E13 Roy laughs and clings onto Marco's arm.png S2E13 Star Butterfly points her wand at Roy.png S2E13 Roy 'you've done it!'.png S2E13 Marco Diaz 'ready when you are, Star'.png S2E13 Roy gets blasted by Star's magic.png S2E13 Roy 'you earned the goblin dog!'.png S2E13 Marco Diaz 'what are you talking about?'.png S2E13 Kelly catches up with her friends.png S2E13 Kelly revealing her face.png S2E13 Kelly 'I had one before'.png S2E13 Star, Marco, and Pony Head surprised by Kelly.png S2E13 Pony Head 'we thought you died'.png S2E13 Marco Diaz 'no, we didn't'.png S2E13 Pony Head 'I thought she did die'.png S2E13 Marco Diaz 'you've had a goblin dog?'.png S2E13 Kelly 'got it from Roy'.png S2E13 Marco Diaz 'so goblin dogs are real?'.png S2E13 Roy admitting the truth.png S2E13 Star Butterfly 'all some kind of trick'.png S2E13 Roy explaining 'not a trick'.png S2E13 Roy reaching into his apron.png S2E13 Roy pulls out ketchup and mustard squirters.png S2E13 Roy 'the goblin dog chooses you'.png S2E13 Roy squirts ketchup and mustard on the ground.png S2E13 Roy makes a Goblin Dog circle on the ground.png S2E13 Pony Head, Star, Kelly, and Marco amazed.png S2E13 Roy's goblin circle starts glowing brightly.png S2E13 Star Butterfly and friends stare at the light.png S2E13 Star and friends in Goblin Dog dimension.png S2E13 Roy revealing the goblin dogs.png S2E13 Star Butterfly and friends stare at goblin dogs.png S2E13 Roy 'those aren't goblin dogs'.png S2E13 Roy puts the goblin dogs in a microwave.png S2E13 Star and friends look unsure at each other.png S2E13 Roy takes goblin dogs out of the microwave.png S2E13 Plate of hot goblin dogs.png S2E13 Star Butterfly and friends take the goblin dogs.png S2E13 Pony Head takes a bite of her goblin dog.png S2E13 Star Butterfly takes a bite of her goblin dog.png S2E13 Kelly takes a bite of her goblin dog.png S2E13 Marco Diaz takes a bite of his goblin dog.png S2E13 Star Butterfly and friends eating goblin dogs.png S2E13 Marco Diaz 'tastes like a normal hot dog'.png S2E13 Pony Head 'it's basic, but it's good'.png S2E13 Star Butterfly 'I guess I was expecting'.png S2E13 Star Butterfly with eyes open wide.png S2E13 Star Butterfly on a goblin dog trip.png S2E13 Roy's face appears on Star Butterfly's hand.png S2E13 Goblin Dogs Trip.png S2E13 Pony Head on a goblin dog trip.png S2E13 Marco Diaz on a goblin dog trip.png S2E13 Kelly on a goblin dog trip.png S2E13 Marco riding a giant mustard squirter.png S2E13 Explosion of kaleidoscopic colors.png S2E13 Buddha-like goblin dog statue.png S2E13 Star Butterfly 'that was amazing!'.png S2E13 Star Butterfly and friends return to other dimension.png S2E13 Marco Diaz 'those hot dogs were pretty good'.png S2E13 Pony Head 'the best for my besties'.png S2E13 Pony Head 'I am so done with this place'.png S2E13 Marco Diaz nudges Pony Head with his elbow.png S2E13 Pony Head 'you can't say that'.png S2E13 Kelly 'makes me go through this every time'.png S2E13 Kelly 'why are those goblin dogs so good?'.png S2E13 Marco Diaz 'been really great talking to you'.png S2E13 Tad appears on top of Kelly's head.png S2E13 Marco Diaz shocked by Tad's appearance.png S2E13 Tad introduces himself.png S2E13 Marco Diaz 'you've been there this whole time?'.png S2E13 Tad 'I like to hang out'.png Концепт-арты Goblin Dogs BG Painting 1.jpg Goblin Dogs BG Painting 2.jpg Goblin Dogs concept 3.jpg Goblin Dogs concept 4.jpg Goblin Dogs concept 5.jpg Goblin Dogs concept 6.jpg Прочее Goblin Dogs poster.jpg|Постер от Бекки Дрейштат GD evonfreeman.png|Постер Эвона Фримана Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов второго сезона